


redemption arc

by banh_bao



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banh_bao/pseuds/banh_bao
Summary: Martin does some thinking.





	redemption arc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



bram kisses simon and yeets martin into the sun. "goodbye you piece of shit."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao bitch you thought


End file.
